Theres a Seiryu in my living room!
by shelbyyvonne
Summary: Kyoree has no purpose AT ALL in the book. She doesn't have to save anything, destroy anything, she wasn't sent in to "discover love"... She just wanted entertainment. Upon arrival, the first person she met was Kouji. Can you say TROUBLE? ON HIATUS.
1. Kyoree

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or Wal-Mart, ok?

Great news! The packing of my computers has been postponed to...I don't know when...but I'm writing this story and updating on my other stories...I'm not sure how I feel about this story though, I don't think I like it much

This is kinda like what I would do if I got sucked into TUotFG, except I'm not 18 nor do I live in an apartment and I would never skip out on college.

--------------------------

Buzz-buzz-buzz! Kyoree Tanga groaned and reached over to shut off her alarm clock. She got up and walked into her closet. _Nothing good to wear, again._ Throwing on a grungy tee-shirt and faded blue-jeans, she walked down to the kitchen. _Nothing good to eat, either. _18 And in her own apartment, Kyoree often complained about how boring her life was. Having skipped out on college, she worked at the local Wal-Mart. Kyoree threw her uniform on over her old outfit and got in her two-seater car. At work, one of her friends was getting sick of Kyoree whining and complaining about how horrible her life was and gave her a large package. Kyoree put it under the counter to save it for later.

When she arrived home, the first thing Kyoree did was open the gift. Inside was an envelope and another package. Tossing the envelope aside, she opened the second package to find a cyan colored box with a picture of a long, winding, navy blue dragon on the front. "Wow," She murmured, tracing the figure with her fingers, "It feels like real scales. What does this say?" She noticed a line of very small writing next to the tail of the dragon. " 'Open at your own risk'. Whatever," She retorted as she gently opened the box, careful not to damage the picture. Inside that box was two books, one on top of the other. "She gave me books? Books? What is wrong with her?" Kyoree rubbed her temples. "I don't believe I got all excited over this," She mumbled, putting the beautiful lid back on the box. Remembering the neglected envelope, the brunette reached to the other side of the couch and tore it open with much less care than she had for the box. Inside that was another small, but nonetheless heavy, envelope and a letter. She read the letter aloud, "Dear Kyoree, I'm giving you these books because I'm sick of hearing you complain so I give them to you with hope that they make your life more...interesting. They were a gift from my mother, Miaka, and she says they have some sort of magical power. Although I've never read them, I'm sure that they will fufill your tastes. Be sure to read the top one first and the bottom one when all is done. Signed, Your friend, Kourin Yuki. What is that supposed to mean?" Kyoree snarled. Re-opening the box, she noticed that the second book seemed to glow, "Must just be a glow in the dark book," She denied. She now took the small envelope and carefully tore it open, so as to not spill it's heavy contents on the floor. The woman was shocked when a handful of ancient-looking coins and _another_ note fell out. Immediatly reading the note, she said, "WARNING: DO NOT SELL THESE COINS, YOU WILL NEED THEM. KEEP THEM WITH YOU AT ALL TIMES. Oookaay, whatever," She said, shoving the coins in her pocket. "If Kourin is making such a big deal out of this book, it must be worthwhile to read," Kyoree picked up the top book, which was very beat up and had red covers and a cream-colored binding. She read the title, "The Universe of the Four Gods. Sounds boring. But, I'll give it a shot." As soon as she opened it, another note fell out. "What is it with Kourin and all of these stupid little notes? Oh, but this one isn't in her handwriting. 'Once you finish this book, you shall earn three wishes.' Whatever," When Kyoree was finsihed reading the first chapter, she had been hooked on it, so she stayed up all night finishing the book. When she closed the book, she wasted no time in grabbing hold of the second one, with the same colors but opposite positions as the first.

All of a sudden, the gorgeous blue dragon started flying off the lid of the box, filling up the tiny apartment with a blue light similar to that of the box. "Now you shall recieve your earned three wishes," He said in a booming voice, then turned into his human-looking form.

"Sei-Seiryu?"

"None other. Now, what is your first wish?"

"Um..no offense or anything, but...if I decide to make these wishes, are you gonna eat me?"

"Have I entered your body?"

"I don't think so..."

"Well then I have no way to. Since you aren't in the world of 'The Universe of the Four Gods', I cannot devour you. You simply get three free wishes for reading the book. No strings attached."

"Oh, well, in that case, Kai-Jin!"

"Um, like I said, you aren't in the world of 'The Universe of the Four Gods', so you don't have to say that."

"Aww, but it sounds so cool! Can I please please please?"

"Um, I suppose, if you really wanted to-"

"Kai-Jin!"

Seiryu sighed, "Yes, Lady Kyoree, what is your first wish?"

"My first wish, hmm...let's see..." She put her index finger to her lip, and after about 30 incredibly long seconds, she snapped her fingers, "I've got it! I wish I had an awesome but weird hair color and hairstyle like someone in the book!"

"Any specifics?"

"Nah, not really. Just a color that is unnatural and a style that seems impossible to get in this world. Wait, does this count as two wishes?"

"No, it only counts as one. Are you sure you want to use a wish on that?"

"Yes, it seems so cool!"

Seiryu sighed again. With a wave of his hands, Kyoree's ordinary brown hair turned an incredible shade of green, like a mixture of forest green and electric green, yet nowhere near normal green. It grew about seven times it's normal size, which was slightly longer than shoulder length, and piled in a half-bun on the top of her head, with four long strands of hair haning out, and she had two strands of bangs that hung just below her chin.

"Wow it's awesome!"

"Yep. And I even gave you matching eyes, at no extra cost."

"Kai-Jin!"

"Yes?"

"And I wish that all of the seishi in 'The Universe of the Four Gods were reincarnated and brought back to the ages they were when Miaka first met them! That doesn't count as two wishes either, does it?"

"Nope. It counts as one wish as well. And as another added bonus, Chiriko will be at an age similar to everyone elses, so that he is not treated as a kid. Now, for your last wish, could you give me something challenging, or at least _exciting?_"

"Sure. Kai-Jin!"

"You know, you really _don't_ need to say that."

"Oh well, too late now. I wish that I was in the Universe of the Four Gods, and when you put me in, could you put me somewhere in Konan near any of the seishi? And the seishi will still be reincarnated and at their original age and I will get to keep my hairstyle, right?"

"Yes. Your past two wishes will still be in effect. Now, are you _sure_ that is what you want your last wish to be?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Now grant it, please."

"Ok, then, when this blue light dissapears, you will be outside of Konan Capitol. Also, as yet another added bonus, your journey will be recorded into the second book that was given to you, because it was blank anyway. I had a feeling you would wish for that."

"Thank you, that is so nice. But why are you giving me all of these bonuses?"

"Because I'm feeling generous and besides, I'm bored. Using magic is fun," Seiryu explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and fix my reputation with more fangirls," He said, slowly fading away, leaving Kyoree surrounded by blue light. The light started being sucked into nowhere, leaving the girl in total darkness. When her eyes adjusted, she saw she was not surrounded by total darkness, but laying face first in grass. When she pushed herself up, Kyoree saw the lights of Konan Capitol glittering not to far away.

--------------

That's all I feel like writing right now, but that's what I would wish for if some freak came and granted me three-no-strings-attached wishes.

(-Insert Yawn Here-) I know it's not the best I've written but it's the first one I wrote when someone goes into TUotFG, which makes me rather proud and I don't know why.


	2. Kouji

disclaimer: see ch1

Ok, from here on out, some of the more goofy stuff I would do but there is stuff in this that it's not so much I would do as it is I wouldn't. So in less confusing Shelby-Talk, this story no longer revolves around specifically what _I_ would do, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't do anything Kyoree does. At least that's what I think I said, cuz I don't really understand Shelby-Talk either. That's why I made the character's name Kyoree ;)

I decided to make the bandit's accent's heavier on this story, by the way.

---------------------------

Clambering up and dusting herself off, Kyoree, although amazed at what lay before her, mumbled, "If he's feeling _so generous_ could he have at least _not_ have made me do a faceplant? Now, he promised that I would be near Konan, which I'm guessing is those bunch of lights right there," She gestured towards the large city to nobody in particular. "And he said I could be close to the Seishi, I think. Gawd, everything is happening so frikin' fast I hardly even remember what happened less than ten minutes ago. Now let's just pretend he _did_ say I would be close to the Suzaku Seishi an-" A sword to her back and a voice from behind her stopped Kyoree from talking to herself.

"An' 'zac'ly _what _do ya want with tha Seishi? An' who sent ya here fer 'em?"

Kyoree sucked in a sharp breath from her nose. "Um, okay, where should I start?" When the sword was jabbed into her back a little more, the now green-haired woman realized how cocky she had sounded. "I mean, whaddaya wanna hear more? Not trying to sound snobby or anything, just curious."

"Let's start with tha first questi'n. Dontcha think I asked ya that one first fer a reason?"

"Um, okay, I just wanted to meet the Seishi, I swear. Not an assasin mission or anything," She said needlessly, making her sound more suspicous to the person behind her. She quickly realized this and continued, "And to answer the second question, Seiyru sent me here because I wished for it." _Gawd, Seiryu sent me here to find the Suzaku Seishi. After I wished for it. And the people here only think a Miko can make wishes. I would've killed me by now if I was- whoever's behind me._

"Tern an' face me. Now," Kyoree felt the tip of the sword release it's invisible hold on her back, along with a sheathing sound. Still frozen in place, Kyoree didn't move.

"I said tern an' face me, kid." The use of the word 'kid' angered the eighteen year old. Spinning suddenly on one heel, she couldn't help but blurt out, hands on hips and all, "Listen asshole, I'm eighteen years old, I'm no kid. You have no right at all to call me one when you've never even met me."

The tall, navy-haired man jumped at the oppurtunity to bite back. "Well, seein' as how I jest happin' ta be nineteen an' ya jest happin' ta be eighteen, yer jest a kid ta me, ain't ya now? An' as fer my 'rights', which one of us has tha sword? An' tha bow an' arrows? An' tha daggers? An' tha experience? An' tha devastatin' good looks? I got's all tha damn rights I need, so shut up," He snarled.

Kyoree stood speechless, gaping at the huge scar on the man's left cheek. "K-Kouji?"

"I said shu-how tha hell do ya know my name?"

"Oh, I read the book."

"What er ya talkin' 'bout? What book? This ain't got nothin' ta do with no damn book. Now answer my questi'n with tha truth er yer gonna be tastin' blood," The man, now recognized as Kouji of the Mt. Reikaku bandits, pulled out two daggers in a threatening way. "Well?"

"Um, okay-"

"Would ya stop that? That's tha th'rd time ya've said 'Um, okay' in 'bout five min'its."

"Um-fine, then. Let's see, how can I explain this without hurting your high-and-mighty-nineteen-year-old-brain?"

"Take yer best shot."

"I come from the same world as the Suzaku no Miko, Miaka-OH MY GOD!"

"What tha fuck? What's yer probl'm now? An' do ya gotta scream like that?" Kouji remarked, rubbing his ears.

Kyoree started pacing back and forth before the bandit, "Miaka-she's gotta be Kourin's mom. Because I know that Kourin's dad's name is Taka, but sometimes Miaka calls him Tamahome-"

"Okay, now yer startin' ta creep me out. What's yer problem? An' don't scream halfway through explainin' this time," Kouji put his daggers securly back into his belt and gave them a small pat.

The female took a deep breath and resumed talking, "I come from the same world that Miaka -the Suzaku no Miko- came from. I know everything about everything that happened here, and it's my fault that yer nineteen again, because that's what one of my wishes was. I also got this awesome hair-"

"I thought there was somethin' weird 'bout ya. So yer tha Seiryu no Miko?"

"Aww hell no. Ain't no way I would ever be the Seiryu no Miko. I read the book that told me what happened, and then when I was done I got three wishes. One: This hair. Two: That all of the Seishi were reincarnated and brought back to the ages they were at when they met Miaka..." She looked the now nineteen year old Kouji up and down, "...And I guess you just got lucky. Three: That I could be here, close to Konan and near at least one Seishi. So here I am, stuck with _you_. Of course I don't get how my wishes affected you, cuz you're not a Seishi at all-"

"BAKA!"

"Hey, what did I do?"

"Did ya tell 'im specifics er did ya jest say 'Seishi' fer all o' yer wishes?"

"I just said 'Seishi', what's it to ya?"

"FUCKIN' BAKA! DO YA KNOW WHAT YA'VE DONE?"

"No, could you explain please?"

"IF ALL YA SAID WAS 'SEISHI', _ALL_ OF THE SEISHI GOT REINCARNATED!"

"And...? So?"

"INCLUDIN' NAKAGO! AN' THAT BITCH THAT LOVED 'IM! AN' ALL THA GENBU AN' BYAKKO SEISHI!"

"Oh, shit," Kyoree pounded her fist into her forehead untill you could see the red mark despite the darkness. "But I still don't get how _you _were affected, would you happen to know?"

"An' ya brought Tamahome back here too, I bet. Ya tore 'im away from his love an' family, jest so ya could-I dun even know what ya were gonna do here. Wait, maybe that's it! Aww fuck, but that would mean that...No way in hell," Kouji glared daggers at the green-haired woman standing before him with a confused expression on her face.

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I hate you," Kouji stated point-blank.

"Fine then. You can't expect everybody in your life to like you."

"I know why yer wishes affected me."

"Oh?"

"Okay, assumin' that ya know all there is ta know 'bout this world, ya would know that Tamahome an' Miaka broke univers'l bound'ries jest ta be t'gether, right?"

"Uh, yeah, lot's of times."

"Well, what if Tamahome rejected yer wish ta bring 'im back here?"

"Then he wouldn't be a Seishi-" Kyoree started.

"An' someone else would have ta take his place, an' it had ta be someone semi-close ta tha or'ginal Miko, too, I bet. So I'm one o' tha Seishi too now, I bet. Plus, I do look jest a li'l like Tamahome did, with tha blue hair an' all. So I'm prob'ly tha new Seishi ta take 'is place. Damn," Kouji finished.

"Well, to find out for sure, we could ask Taitskun. She knows everything, too."

"Ya mean tha old hag?"

Taitskun popped up right then and there and smacked Kouji over the head.

"Yeah, pretty much," Kyoree gasped for breath while taking a break from laughing.

"What do you want, I was about to take a bath," Taitskun glared at Kouji, who screamed, "Ah! Fuckin' mental image!" Resulting in another blow to the head, sending him about ten yards away.

The young woman cleared her throat, "Actually, we were just wondering why my wishes to Seiryu for the Seishi affected Kouji over there as well," She stated, fighting back the urge to laugh out any more than she had already.

"Well, your previous guess was correct. Tamahome's love for Miaka is too strong to tear by magic, so Seiryu let him stay there and made Kouji a Seishi in his place."

"So- Kouji is a Seishi?"

"Is that not what I just said? Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go bathe."

"ANOTHER FUCKIN' MENTAL IMAGE!" Bang. Ouch. Poof. Enough said.

--------------------------------

Notes:

I was up for like an hour and a half trying to find out how old Kouji was in the series. Hear me roar.

I like this chapter, and the reason I had Kouji get a main part in this story is because I felt like he needed a main part after reading Dark Hearts, which I still love, by the way. Check it out it'san awesomestory. but yeah, so whatever.


	3. Konan Palace On the way, anyway

Disclaimer. It goes right here. But I'm feeling too lazy to put it again, so just look at Chapter One's disclaimer.

-------------------------

Walking down the hill, Kyoree and Kouji were mostly silent. "I didn't notice 'fore, but ya seem ta know ev'ryone here pretty well, so what's yer name?" Kouji suddenly wondered.

"My name? It's Kyoree," The lady stifled a yawn. "Howcome?"

"Jest thought, if I'm gonna protect ya, if I need ta scream yer name cuz yer busy doin' yer make-up an' there's something behind ya, it might help ta actually _know_ yer name," He replied, taking pleasure in the sleepy glare he could feel burning through the back of his head.

"Yeah right, I don't need your-OHMYGOD!" Kyoree squealed as she jumped into a chibi Kouji's arms, resulting in a painful landing for the latter.

"What's yer probl'm now?" He grumbled, standing and dusting himself off.

"I...hate...bugs," Kyoree half-whispered, clinging to Kouji's leg and staring at a tarantula not more than ten feet away.

After a failed attempt to shake her off, the man walked over and scooped up the giant spider, "Aww, c'mon, it's so cute."

"Put...it...down. Now," She was still clinging to his leg, though squirming a bit. "Please?"

"Hmm..." He looked as though he was gonna give in, but his eyes brightened. "I think I'll keep 'er. I'll call 'er..._Kyoree_. You two look so much alike it's scary," He said, looking down at Kyoree then back at the spider and then back at Kyoree. "Yep, she's definatly a Kyoree. No doubt 'bout it," Kouji shoved the tarantula on his shoulder, and Kyoree reluctantly let go of his leg and backed away. The man resumed walking and the woman resumed following. "Where are you taking me anyway?" She asked, genuinly concerned. _After all, I did sound pretty suspicious at first_.

Kouji snorted, "I'm not takin' ya anywhere. Yer followin' me ta wherever I wanna go, apparently. But it jest so happens that when I ran inta ya an' heard ya talkin' ta yerself-" Kyoree blushed at this "-I was headin' ta tha palace ta get my ol' friend Genrou an' see if his age lowered twelve years too. If not I was gonna make fun o' 'im. But now I know it did an' it's all yer fault-"

"Hey-"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm tryin' ta be nice! I _was_ gonna say thanks, but now I'm not, friggin' baka," Kouji crossed his arms and started walking again.

"Well-at least I don't have a big head," Kyoree shot back.

"Yes ya do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah, ya do. Go look in a mirror if ya don't believe me."

"Well-at least I don't have blue hair."

"So then ya admit ya have a big head?"

"Y-n-um...I don't like you!" She stopped suddenly and turned away, arms crossed.

"Fine then, ya can't expect everybody in yer life ta like ya," Kouji mimicked what Kyoree had said earlier.

"Puh-leez. _Everybody_ likes me."

"I don't."

"That's cuz you're a nobody."

"Then what does that make you? I'm much more popular in this world than ya could ever hope ta be."

"Don't bullshit me. How is that possible?"

"Cuz I'm tha current leader of tha Mt. Reikaku bandits maybe? Or maybe it's cuz I'm so damn handsome? You tell me, you seem ta know alot."

"Ugh! I'm going to the palace!" Kyoree shouted, stomping back up the hill.

Kouji, still in place, shouted back, "Which one? Tha Konan palace is this way, ya know, at tha _bottom_ of tha hill."

"Grr...I knew that! I was just getting some fresh air!" The green-haired woman stomped back down towards the bottom of the hill, and in doing so shoved Kouji out of the way. This angered the bandit. _Who tha hell does this bitch think she is? Maybe I'll jest leave 'er here...but no, Genrou would be pissed if I jest left some helpless, clueless girl outside in tha middle of tha night _again_...an' then that strong one would be even more pissed..._Kouji unknowingly rubbed his stomach in memory of the last time he left someone alone in the middle of the night, _But I don't wanna take 'er with me...maybe I'll jest blame Genrou...say that tha only reason I brought 'er ta tha palace was cuz I knew he was gonna hurt me if he found out I didn't...then I could dump 'er on 'im an' he would have ta deal with 'er. Yeah, good idea._ Kouji broke from his daze when he noticed Kyoree already at the bottom of the large hill and facing him, hands on hips _again_. "What are you doing, having a telepathic chat with your homeplanet? I've been calling you for almost two minutes now! Are you coming or what?" Grabbing the suprisingly calm tarantula from his shoulder and setting it in a pocket in his shirt, Kouji couldn't help but smile at his new companion.


	4. Haha! Kyoree passed out

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I have at least one posted on another chapter...to lazy to check. xP**

**Well, here's a micro-mini update...didn't feel like or have the time to type the whole chapter. ;) so yeah so...**

**Really don't have any note to add...right now anyway. Dunno. **

------------------

"Ow! Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-OUCH! God! I'm awake! I'm awake, Godammit! Wait- what?" Kouji smirked and let go of Kyoree's long green hair. She stood up and looked at her bare feet, then a beaming Kouji. "I was asleep? Why?" She was very confuzzled.

"Stupid. Ya don't 'member? Ya were yellin' at me an' ya walked inta a tree an' knocked yerself out." Kouji imitated a worried look. "Ya been sleepin' fer three days!"

"I have?!" Kyoree shreiked.

"NO! Retard. Ya been asleep almost ten minutes. But ya did really run inta a tree an' pass out." When he didn't get a reply, he sat down and added, " 'Member? We were racin'?"

Kyoree's face brightened. "Oh yeah!" Her gaze fell back to her bare feet. "Where are my shoes?" She asked sternly. The blue haired man beamed again.

"At tha bottom of a lake. I make myself so proud-OW! Damn! What was tha' fer?" He rubbed the back of his head and glared at the lady. "They're o'er there." He waved his free hand at a tree about 90 yards away.

"Dude! You freakin' suck!" Kouji watched with glee as Kyoree ran to the tree to get her shoes. After she put them on, she just plopped down against it's trunk. The bandit jogged over to her and held out his arm for her to grab.

She ignored it.

"Coming?" He asked, a little taken aback. The green haired woman crossed her arms and turned her back to her companion.

She scoffed. "I'm not going anywhere with you now. You're mean," She stated.

_God, girls er fuckin' moody._ "Oh yes ya are. It's too late ta back out now. I'm havin' way too much fun." Kouji grabbed her hair again and started dragging her along.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-CUT IT OUT!" The _victim_ swung around and kicked her _torturer_ in the back of the leg, causing the latter to fall on top of the former. She kicked him again, stood up, put her hands on her hips, took a deep breath, closed her eyes, counted to ten, and then said, "I will go with you -IF- you quit pulling my hair." Then she added in an annoying whiny voice, "It really does hurt."

"_Moo-dy_," Kouji grumbled. "Fine. Wanna race 'gain?"

"No."

"Wanna race 'gain?"

"No."

"Wanna race 'gain?"

"I said no."

"Wanna race 'gain?"

"Shut up."

"Wanna race 'gain?"

"Wanna race again?"

"Wanna race 'gain?"

"Will it make you shut up?"

"Wanna race 'gain?"

"Bro-ken re-cord..."

"Wanna race 'gain?"

No reply.

"Wanna race 'gain?"

Still no reply.

"Wanna race 'gain?"

"Fine!"

"Wanna race 'gain?"

"I said yes!"

"Wanna race 'gain?"

"UGH!" Kyoree started sprinting.

"Hey! Cheater! Ya took a head start!" And with that Kouji followed.

**---------------**

**Yeah, mostly dialogue. God, Kouji is annoying. Anyway, seeing as how Kouji is a bandit in TASUKI's bandit group, ya'd think they'd have similar personalities, right? Especially cuz Kouji wasn't so smart in the anime/manga either. **


End file.
